zadorefandomcom-20200215-history
Zadore Wiki
Welcome to the Zadore Wiki Zadore is a computer channel that aired in 2014 with the idea in 2013. Main Zadore Channel Current original series Bluey's World (January 27th, 2014 - present; currently on season 2) Scare City (October 2nd, 2017-January 1st, 2020) Epic Quest (November 14th, 2017- present) Stop Mo Misadventures (November 13rd, 2017-present) MixToons (November 13th, 2015 - present; currently on season 4) The GoAnimate Grounded Show (June 3rd, 2016 - present; currently on season 3) SkwareHead (September 9th, 2016 - present; currently on season 2) Adventurers On Duty (November 5th, 2016 - present; currently on season 1) Spaceout (January 20th, 2017 - present; currently on season 1) Current acquired series Annoying Orange (January 27th, 2014 - present) Battle for Dream Island (2015 - ) Inanimate Insanity (2015 - present) Larva (2015 - ) Angus and Cherryl (July 1st, 2016 - ) FЯED (July 1st, 2016 - ) Wayside (July 4th, 2016 - ) Minions Parodies (September 10th, 2016 - present) Miniforce (September 4th, 2017 - ) RWBY Chibi (September 4th, 2017 - ) Doodle Toons (September 4th, 2017 - ) Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (September 4th, 2017 - ) Former original series MixBlocks (August 8th, 2014 - May 30th, 2016) The Adventures of Colors (December 7th, 2015 - June 3rd, 2016) Thingy War (May 25th, 2015 - September 9th, 2017) Former acquired series Gree City (January 27th, 2014 - May 5th, 2017) Greeny Phatom (January 27th, 2014 - May 5th, 2017) The Amazing World of Gumball (January 27th, 2014 - 2015) Yin Yang Yo! (January 27th, 2014 - 2015) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (January 27th, 2014 - 2015) Mixels (May 2014 - April 28th, 2017) Zoe & Charlie (November 5th, 2016 - April 29th, 2017) Mc Kids Adventures (May 3, 2015 - January 1, 2020) Former acquired shorts Disney Mickey Mouse Shorts(2013) (2014) Magic-Mario's World (2014) Upcoming original series Scare City (October 2nd, 2017) Chalk & Screen (TBA 2017) CubeLand (Planned) Bit Party (Planned) Epic Quest (TBA 2017 or 2018) EmojiNation (2018) Upcoming aquired series Horrid Henry (TBA) Succesful Pilots Bluey's World (Late-August 2013) The GoAnimate Grounded Show (December 2013) Thingy War (Mid-September 2014) MixToons (Late-October 2015) The Adventures of Colors (Animation Test, Early-November 2015) SkwareHead (August 2016) Adventurers on Duty (Old concept, April 2016) Spaceout (November 2016) # Epic Quest (February 30, 2017) Failed Pilots Hook and Lego Gets Grounded (Intro and credits, July 2015) Current Blocks Funny Fridays (Zadore Friday night block) (2014 - present) Former Blocks Silly Saturdays (November 5th, 2016 - May 6th 2017) Zadore XTRA (Channel launched May 29th, 2017) Upcoming original programming The Morphers (TBA) SketchWorld (TBA) Minsters (TBA) Upcoming acquired series Miniforce (October 2nd, 2017) RWBY Chibi (October 2nd, 2017) Acquired series Morphle (September 4th, 2017) Zadore reruns Bluey's World (May 29th, 2017 - present) Thingy War (May 29th, 2017 - present) MixToons (May 29th, 2017 - present) The GoAnimate Grounded Show (May 29th, 2017 - present) SkwareHead (May 29th, 2017 - present) Adventurers On Duty (May 29th, 2017 - present) Spaceout (May 29th, 2017 - present) MixBlocks (May 29th, 2017 - present) The Adventures of Colors (May 29th, 2017 - present) Acquired series from Zadore The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: The Series (May 29th, 2017 - present) Battle for Dream Island (May 29th, 2017 - present) Inanimate Insanity (May 29th, 2017 - present) Larva (May 29th, 2017 - present) Angus and Cherryl (May 29th, 2017 - present) FЯED (May 29th, 2017 - present) Wayside (May 29th, 2017 - present) Minions Parodies (May 29th, 2017 - present) Gree City (May 29th, 2017 - present) Greeny Phatom (May 29th, 2017 - present) Mixels (May 29th, 2017 - present) Zoe & Charlie (May 29th, 2017 - present) Channels Eras Zadore profile2.png Zadore profile.png Zadore poster 2.png yellow background.png yellow ground.png red background.png red ground.png Logos Zadore.png Red.png Yellow.png cyan ball.png yellow ball.png Category:Browse